


Make a Mess out of Me

by Cody_kun



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dumb best friends being dumb, stupid dorks, this is hella gay, this wasn't supposed to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_kun/pseuds/Cody_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a mess, such a mess as I lay there panting, out of breath, tired and weak with a heart so full it hurts, but it's then I realize one thing: he's chased all my troubles away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Mess out of Me

**Author's Note:**

> tHIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN  
> I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THIS CAME FROM
> 
> //THROWS ONE-SHOT AT YOU GUYS  
> my first actual one-shot for the dmmd fandom praise  
> also my first time writing kouao whoops
> 
> sorta going off of the headcanon that they fooled around as kids
> 
> koujack's age is up to you guys but aobaby is fifteen //sweats
> 
> Thank you to Daelyn for proofreading and I promise I'll respond to comments on Three's a Crowd soon I APPRECIATE THEM SO MUCH I'M JUST BUSY I'M SORRY //hides
> 
> enjoy!

"Is it normal?"

My eyes are squeezed tight and I'm so embarrassed I want to die. I never imagined myself in this position—it's unfathomable, unthinkable—but here I am now, pants pulled down, groin exposed, and someone else's eyes on the most embarrassing place I can think of.

I hear a laugh and I squeeze my eyes shut tighter, unable to look him in the face—what's he laughing for anyway? Isn't that mean?

"It's normal," he says with a little sigh; I hear the bed creak as fabric rustles. "There's nothing wrong with you."

Letting out a sigh of relief, I drop my shirt, face flushed straight to the tips of my ears as finally, _finally,_ I'm less exposed.

"They all said it was small," I say, my voice quiet, eyes to the ground. My heart pounds in my ears. "They said no girl would ever take me seriously."

"They're just insecure," Koujaku says. Finally, I look up to him; his own face is red, something that would make me crack a smirk if I wasn't embarrassed out of my mind.

"How do you know?" I grumble, pulling my pants up and refastening them quick. "Maybe they're telling the truth."

"You're fifteen, Aoba," he says. "You have time to grow."

"They're fifteen too!"

Koujaku rolls his eyes.

"Trust me. When I was fifteen, I wasn't nearly as—" His cheeks flush worse and he clears his throat, then pats the spot next to him, eyes on the wall. "Don't worry about it. You're still a kid."

It's my turn to roll my eyes.

"I'm not a kid, you damn hippo." I trudge towards the bed and plop down, pouting huge, though it isn't voluntary. "All they do is tease me. 'You look like a girl!' 'You've never even been kissed!'" I sigh, elbows against my knees, chin against my hands. "It sucks."

Koujaku smiles at me; I can see it from my peripheral vision, hear it in the tone of his voice.

"You're cute—they're just jealous. I'm sure there are plenty of girls that like you. They're probably just too scared to say anything."

"Now you sound like Granny," I mumble, giving him a side-eyed glance. "And I know you're lying."

Koujaku puffs out his cheeks. "Am not."

"Yes you are," I groan. "It's like, your job to make me feel better. You're my best friend."

"And I'm honest," he says, shoving against my shoulder. His hand lingers for a moment before dropping down onto my bed. "How do they know you've never kissed anyone, anyway?"

I shrug; it's embarrassing just to think about it.

"Everyone knows," I say to the floor. "A girl tried to kiss me before and I…" I swallow hard. "I got nervous. And I dodged it. I still haven't lived it down."

Koujaku huffs out a laugh and I glare.

"Oh, yeah," I bite, "I'm sure it's hilarious to _you,_ mister ladies' man."  
  
He grins at me. "What? Want a few pointers?"

I roll my eyes and look to the wall, lip pushed out far. "As if, you hippo."

He laughs again, but this laugh is different: it's lower, slower, almost sadder.

"I wouldn't mind helping you out," he says, and the tone of his voice makes me blink fast. "Really. I wouldn't."

I look back to him slowly, eyebrows arched up, face blank with skepticism. Is he trying to get over on me?

"What do you mean?"

He looks away; his cheeks are bright red.

"I-If you need help with knowing what girls want...k-kissing, holding hands, what to say...things like that—" He clears his throat, "I'll help you. It's what friends are for."

I have no idea what to say.

So I just stare, finding it oddly amusing, somewhere beneath the surprise, that he manages to keep a straight face while saying the weirdest things I've ever heard.

"...Are you saying you'll kiss me?" The sound of blood rushing in my ears is so loud it nearly drowns out his response.

"Don't make it weird!" he bites, eyes still glued to the wall. "B-But, yeah. Basically. I don't want you to get made fun of, a-and once you get comfortable…" He shrugs, his voice fading out until we're left in silence— _awkward_ silence.

I break it with a shake of my head and my own laugh—I find it funny that someone known for being such a player is actually a stuttering dork beneath the façade. I look at him; my heart pounds hard in my chest, and suddenly, breathing feels a little harder than normal. I have no idea why.

"...Okay," I say. Koujaku whips his face to mine.

"Okay?"

I nod; it's my turn to look away.

"I mean, practice wouldn't be...bad," I mumble. What am I saying? I feel like my mouth's no longer my own. "I'm gonna have to kiss a girl eventually, and I...I don't wanna screw up." I shrug.

Koujaku nods as I look back to him; I notice him swallow hard, the action clearly visible in the ripple of his throat. His face is so red it looks painful.

"...Okay."

And so he shifts closer, making me freeze up, making my heart stop and stutter and restart itself all in the span of a second. This is weird, I tell myself, _really_ weird, but I make no move to stop him as he brushes a clump of hair out of my face, tucks it behind my ear—I hold my breath at the touch of his fingers.

"It's, uhm…" He clears his throat. "It's not really hard to please them—uh, girls." I nod, swallowing hard, heart thumping a hole straight through my ribcage. "They like simple things—playing with their hair, kissing them softly…" His thumb brushes against my cheekbone. "Touching them gently."

He turns my face to him and I take a sharp breath; every nerve inside of me feels alive, and it's then I notice that I'm shaking. I clasp my hands firmly together to try and keep myself still—and why am I so nervous, really?—but then he wedges his hand between mine, and grasps my hand tight.

I feel like I'm going to throw up.

"I'm going to kiss you," he says, blinking fast. I give a short nod.

"Okay."

So he does.

I gasp at the initial contact, the first press of his lips against mine—it's warm and weird but surprisingly nice, surprisingly _good._ It barely lasts a second.

When he pulls back, my eyelashes flutter and I take a deep breath. We lock eyes; my heart pounds.

I squeeze his hand and his eyes are all over my face, searching my eyes, dragging down my cheeks, pausing on my lips; I wet them with my tongue, and notice the way his hand shakes in mine, how his cheeks darken even more.

And then, he kisses me again.

This time, there's something else behind it, something that makes me shiver beneath the touch, let out another little gasp when his lips press against mine harder, firmer, enough to make my heart flutter and stomach twist. His lips move at a rhythm I find perfect, and I struggle to match it, worried that I might mess up, worried that I'll embarrass myself—but this is Koujaku, and the thought makes me whimper.

"Aoba." His breath is hot against my lips, and before I have a chance to respond he's kissing me again, and I shudder at the feeling of his _tongue_ against the seam of my lips, tracing it, wiggling between them as they fall open on instinct.

My head begins to swim, and it's strange, so, so strange—never before have I felt so light and heavy at the same time, and the contrast makes me dizzy. I can't breathe; I can't _think._ All I can do is feel.

I feel when suddenly he lurches forward, pressing me against the bed, making me fall back with an ungraceful grunt. I feel it when he pants against my open lips before his tongue slips inside, sliding all around, making me shudder and jerk and groan under each and every flick. I feel it when his hand cups my cheek as the other squeezes my hand, making my chest warm in a way I can hardly comprehend. I feel every single thing.

"Koujaku." It's a breathy whimper, a sound I would be ashamed of if I could think. He kisses me again, swallowing down another humiliating noise; I crack my eyes open only to see his face flushed, his eyes squeezed shut, his eyebrows knitted together so hard he looks like he's in pain.

What is this?

My hands, which have been limp for quite a while, I now realize, slowly slide up Koujaku's chest, his neck, cupping his cheeks, and I feel him stiffen then shudder then breathe hard against my lips, his own eyes cracking open—and one look into them makes me shiver, they're so glassy and dark and everything I never knew I wanted.

I feel his lips twitch up against mine, and I know he's smirking in that way that makes all the girls weak, but it's for _me_ —and I have no clue why that thought makes my body feel so hot, makes me kiss him even harder, makes me—

My eyes pop open.

I'm hard.

I try to wiggle away when I realize this, my face so flushed it hurts, but he doesn't let me go; he pulls me back and kisses me again and I almost get caught up, almost get lost in it before my cock throbs and I jerk my head away.

"S-Stop—" I whine, but I bite my lip hard when suddenly his lips are on my neck, sucking at the junction of my shoulder, making me shiver. "K-Koujaku—"

His lips are on my ear now, breath hot and moist against the shell; I can't think again. I can't even breathe.

My hands slide down from his face to his neck without me realizing it, and my fingers brush against his nape, twirl his hair, scratch at him when he bites my earlobe and my whole body jerks. This feeling, it's so ticklish, so weird, but so, so good.

"Haah," I breathe out, my hips beginning to move on their own; but Koujaku's body is far away, and the throbbing in my groin, the jerking of my hips only makes me want him closer.

My hands, which no longer feel like my own, not really, slide down his back, pressing him closer, making me shudder when his stomach brushes against my cock, and my mind is too scrambled, too fuzzy, too far gone for me to even comprehend what I'm doing as my hips rock up, my groin drags along his stomach, and I moan right in his ear.

He stiffens, and the fog clears just enough for me to feel the slightest prickle of embarrassment, but soon enough he grinds back down, making my eyes fly open, my entire body shake. I pant out his name once, twice, three times, and then he bites my ear so hard I cry out, rocking up faster.

But when his hand slides down my chest, brushing past a nipple, not pausing until he cups my groin and squeezes tight, I let out a sound so embarrassing it doesn't even sound like my voice. He pants against my ear; I feel his lips curve up and I know he's smirking but it's _that_ smirk, and damn it, I'm so hard it hurts.

"Koujaku—" My voice is a high whine as he squeezes again, kneading me over my pants. "H-Hurts—"

He pulls back, but I shake my head, pressing him closer, arms now wound around his neck.

"I-It hurts, Koujaku—" I moan and buck up, my cock dragging against his abdomen in the absence of his palm, pulsing in my jeans. "Please—make it b-better—"

In my lust-muddled mind I wonder if I'm even making sense; Koujaku is frozen for quite some time, but when he pulls back to look me square in the face, cheeks red, eyes glassy and dark and enough to make my throat dry, I know my words cut straight through the haze.

"...I can touch you?" The words seem silly, but then I realize our situation in a quick flash of lucidity—this is insane, but… Koujaku and I, we've always shared everything, and at this point I don't know if I have the willpower to push him away.

"Yes." I clear my throat, but don't avert my eyes. I want this—no, I _need_ this. "Please?"

He lets out a shaky breath against my wet lips; the feeling makes me tremble.

"...Alright."

Then he's kissing down my neck, making me curve away just to give him more room to kiss, lick, and nip, and my hips roll up again and again, the drag of denim against it good but not nearly enough, not even close. A warm, calloused hand slides under my shirt, making me whine and almost laugh—it's so ticklish, but it feels so, so good—until he finds a nipple and twists it, making me writhe underneath him with another loud, _embarrassing_ noise that's far, far different from the laugh I expected to slip out. I bite down on my lip, trying my hardest to hold these noises back, but then one hand is on my groin, the other still pinching my nipple, and all rationality is completely lost.

"Ko-Koujaku—" I moan, hands sliding into his hair, holding him tighter against my neck. I feel his lips curve again and I tremble.

"Aoba," he pants out, squeezing me harder. I mewl and thrash and buck against his hand. I want more, I want more, I want—

"More," I gasp, rocking my hips faster. "P-Please—"

So Koujaku kisses down my neck, hands sliding to grip the hem of my shirt and push it up; I arch away from the bed as he arches away from me, giving us room to work with as my shirt is pulled off, tossed aside and my chest is left completely bare. I shiver from the cool air of the room, but soon enough Koujaku's weight is back, and I'm warm—so warm it almost hurts.

"Koujaku—" His name tastes so good on my lips. "It's s-so warm."

He laughs—the sound uneven and dark and something I never knew I wanted to hear, not like this.

"It is." His breath is burning hot and I cry out, but then his weight is gone and I'm cold again, so cold it hurts. I pout up at him, too far gone to care about how I must look, but then I notice the direction he's taking and I swear my heart stops.

"Wh-What are you—"

He raises an eyebrow at me, hands on the buckle of my pants, pulling down the zipper, pulling out my _cock_ —and upon initial skin-on-skin contact I buck against his palm, twitch against his hand. It already feels so good I think I'm going insane.

"Touching you," is his simple reply, but when he licks his lips, my eyes bulge and I shake my head fast.

"N-Not like th-tha—ah!" I throw my head back when his _tongue_ drags against the head of my cock, making my thighs tremble, my knees shake. My voice feels trapped in my throat; all I can do is shake my head, eyes and mouth open wide.

His tongue is so warm as it slides all around, slipping underneath the head, tracing the slit of my dick and stabbing it so hard my legs jerk. I buck up, a moan finally managing to leak out, and shiver with a hard bite of my lip when his lips wrap around me, sucking me inside; it's so hot I feel like I'm burning.

"Koujaku—" My voice is a weak, choked-out groan. "It's so h-hot—"

He moans around my cock and I shake, hands gripping his hair so tight I know it must hurt, but I can't let go; it's the only thing holding me together. His tongue, his mouth—it feels so _good,_ so good I can hardly take it.

"More," I pant out, chest heaving. I yank his hair, tugging him closer, and let out something close to a sob when I slide in deeper, his mouth soft and hot and so, so _wet._ I want to look down but I can't, too scared of what will happen if I actually _watch_ what's happening, insane as it is, insane as it's making me feel. But without my consent, my eyes drift down, and my breath catches so hard it's painful.

Koujaku, cheeks red, eyes glossed-over and barely open, lips wrapped around my _dick,_ eyes on me, nothing but _me_ —

My head flops back against the pillow and I whine, rolling my hips, grinding against his mouth. I've never felt like this, not once in my entire life, and I don't want it to end, I don't, but I know I can't take much more. I shake my head from side-to-side, the words on the tip of my tongue choked down so fast I'm left breathless when I slide in even deeper, so deep I knock against something—the back of his _throat,_ I realize with a violent shudder—and it feels so good, so _amazing_ I can't breathe.

"Koujaku," I choke, " _Koujaku_ —"

He swallows around me, his throat hugging my cock so tight it feels like a vice, then slides back up only to slip back down, bobbing his head, sucking in his cheeks, making me feel so good my toes curl against the bedspread, my hips buck against his mouth. I'm a mess, I know this, deep in the back of my mind, but I find myself only wanting to fall apart more, be unraveled completely at the hands of Koujaku—no one but him.

I pant out his name again and again until my throat feels raw and my body's strung so tight I know I'll snap at any second—and once I do, pushed over the edge by his lips and tongue, spilling into his mouth no matter how hard I try to pull him off, tell him not to swallow it down, my mind is filled with thoughts of nothing but him.

I'm a mess, such a mess as I lay there panting, out of breath, tired and weak with a heart so full it hurts, but it's then I realize one thing: he's chased all my troubles away.

And I want this to last.

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck am I doing
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS AND BOOKMARKS MAKE ME REALLY REALLY HAPPY 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING AND HOPEFULLY IT WASN'T TOO BAD HAH <3
> 
> Until next time! ^-^


End file.
